The invention relates to a device for securing pieces of luggage in the luggage compartment of a car.
Devices of this type are known in the art. DE 41 32 954 A1 discloses such a device. This known device has a frame composed of comer pieces. Limbs of the corner pieces are connected to each other in a manner allowing them to be telescoped and fixed in position, so that the size of the frame can be adjusted. The frame can be adapted to the dimensions of the luggage compartment, so that it does not slide out of position during the journey even if it is merely placed onto a luggage compartment floor. Pieces of luggage can be secured to the frame so that they cannot slide out of position or fall over in the luggage compartment. The known device has the disadvantage that it does not protect the luggage compartment against soiling from unintentionally shed loose gods or spilled liquid.